


Assassins fuck basically

by Whathefuck



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Pregnant Sex, Protective Siblings, Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whathefuck/pseuds/Whathefuck
Summary: What The title says.





	1. Chapter 1

Alexios layed on his side with one leg pulled up. "Can you go any faster?" Stentor grunted in response. Thrusting faster and harder.  
Alexios flipped over,pushing Stentor on his back. Raising his hips and slamming back down as hard as he could.  
Stentor grabbed his lovers thick thighs and helped him rise up and drop back down. Thay continue on like this for a long time. finally alexios started jerking himself off.  
Stentor came first,followed by alexios coming on Stentor chest.


	2. Evie and Jacob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie enjoys a nice night with Jacob

~~~~Evie always enjoys a nice hot bath. She slowly got up and out of the tub.she wondered what she wanted to do.she thought about Jacobs cock,and how big and juicy it is.then she realized she wanted to be used by her own brother. evie wanted that cock shoved down her throat. She wanted to suffocate on that cock feel his hot cum dripping down her face. She just now realized how much she needed this. She put on her favorite lingerie, that consisted of a thight crimson red bra and the matching thong,thigh high stockings and black heals. She sudetivly walked over to Jacob. He locked eyes with her,and felt himself get hard. Evie crawled on her knees in front of him and unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his cock, evie leaned forward and licked the head. She moans at the taste of Jacobs cock , and licked the sides before finally sucking. At first just the head then she tucked the rest of his cock in her mouth. Jacob's cock was pulsating in evies mouth,spit drips down her chin. Evie couldn't help but moan like a wanten whore. Just as Jacob was about to finish she pulled off,and started jerking him off. He called out her name and came all over her face but she was far from done.


	3. evie with jacob... again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i got some advice last chapter, and i going to try.

Evie and jacob are once again running from blighters. As always, with templars and blighters at every corner it getting increasingly hard to traval. ‘’ evie,behind you!’’ jacob shouted. Evie moved just as blighter neary got a luckie shot on her. But the bullet mealy grazed her arm. She fired at the brlighter behund her brother. Thay killed the rest with no ishues The two of them reternd to the train. ‘’Evie.. Sit down,your bleeding’’ she did so. Jacob patched up her arm. She slowly looked up at him, then stared at his lips. She leanded forwared and glanced up at him, their lips fainly met it was short and sweet. He wraped his arms around evie’s whaist and pulled her up and on his lap. ‘’ jacob..pleas i need you’’ evie pleaded. And he took mercy on her. Nither wanted teaseing. But prep was alwas needed. He strippet off her clothes,then his. He slowly kissed from her jaw to her brest then evies toned flat tummy. Then teasingly removed her black panties and matching bra. Once thay where off. Jacob sucked on one breast and playing with the other. With his free hand the genly finggerd her and smotinsly rubbing her clit with his thumd. Once he determand she was preped anugh, he lthem both up once more. Then slowly slid his cock in, evie moaned. She was shuddenly out of breath from the intense streach. Jacob slowly truted giving her time to adjust to him. After awial she told him to speed up so he did. Nithger knew how mutch time had pasted, but by the time thay were colase. Evie came withe a loude moan jacob puled out and jerked himself off he then came on evies stomek. Afterwards thay cleaned out and spent the rest of the night mindlessly talking. If someone told her five years ago she wold be with her brother thay would not live to see tomaro. But its nights like theas that evie can forget the real wold and just be togther,


	4. Demios kassandra/oc

"Alexios, go back to the ship." Iris said sternly. Alexios looked at her in confusion. "Head to Athens, I will take care of this." He listens and leaves. she climbs up and looked at demigod stood before her, and felt herself get wet.  
"Where is he!" Demios yells, iris slowly walked to the other woman. "Gone."iris says calmly.  
She pressed her beasts against the other women's chestplate. "Well than we're is he going" demios asked to which she got no response. Instead iris places her hands on the other womans hips, tracing the scars on her body.  
"Demios, we should get these things off"  
She removed her armor and said "what now" 

"Now, lay on the ground and spread you legs" iris said sudetivly, kassandra did what iris asked.  
Iris layed on her stomach and leaned up and slowly licked demios clit. She moaned at demios taste, and licked circles around kassandras clit. After awhile iris inserted two fingers and started fingering demios.  
Kassandra was moaning loudly, iris took great pride in knowing that she could get a demigod moaning so fast.  
But she pulled away kassandra looked at her angerly. "Why did you stop?"

Iris simply said "you'll see" and finally removed her clothes, steadily lowered herself on kassandras head so that demios could eat her out. And then leand forward so that she could continue her licking and fingering demios. Soon they both were close to coming. Kassandra came first then iris followed suit.  
Thay both out of breath iris layed on demios chest, so that ther beasts were touching. "Kassandra I love you" "i love you too" came demios reply this went on for several more rounds. The night was young. Iris had a feeling that she was gonna be hear a long time...


	5. Kassandra/oc/ demios!alexios

She running from her past and to her future.  
She never knew she was special but always knew she was different.   
"Life is full of surprises" as her mother used to say, in such a way that nobody knew what to make of it.  
This is the story of iris who found love and hope in the darkest and saddest of places.  
The Peloponnesian war.  
Born and raised in Athens, she was by no means a warrior. Iris lost her family as a child, this was not a pleasant surprise.   
Nyx a coultist , took her in and trained her. Iris is now 18 years old and bid nyx farewell and all she left behind was a letter saying that nyx was her true mother and that she loved her. Iris stole a horse and left Athens for good. Nyx knew this was what's best for iris.


	6. Demos kassandra/oc  pt 2

Demios gently stoked iris's body as they stood atop mount tygetos. Kassandra and iris herd alexios and there mother coming. Alexios and myyine were shocked to say the least, to see the two of them together.

Iris terned towards them, kassandra did the same and waped her arms around her lovers body. alexios and myyine slowly walked to them. "She understands that what she did is wrong, she's changed.. alexios " iris said with hope that they would accept the truth.

Myrrine asked  " is my daughter truly back?" iris simply nodded myrrine and alexios both came and hugged kassandra. Iris did not join the hug, iris felt out of place. "Kassandra we are having dinner ,with the family tomorrow night and would you like to go " myrrine asked Kassandra said sure.

**later that night**

Iris pushed kassandra against the wall, then whispered " I'm  gonna fuck you so hard you'll be sore for day's" causing  kassandra  to moan, iris ripped of kassandra's armore and sucked on one breast, playing with the other. With her free hand she reached down to stroke her lover. Kassandra was soaking wet. 

Kassandra  tangled her hands in iris pure white hair, ther eyes locked  kassandras warm brown eyes showed lust and love. Iris switched to Kassandra's other sensitive bud. Iris trusted  two fingers in and out of Kassandra moans of pleasure rang around the house.

Iris pushed kassandra  toward the bed. Iris  slipped of her dress. And layed on kassandra,  who  smiled and said "I'm so in love with you"  causing iris to laugh. Iris slipped her fingers back into Kassandra. And started rubbing her thumb against Kassandra's clit.

Kassandra  never realized  that  iris was moaning  to. When she looked at iris, who  had started finging herself she had kiss iris. Add she did, iris Moaned  into her mouth. Both where close. They came together.

They continued for several more rounds.

**let's just say iris did good on her promise....**


	7. Stentor and kassandra with alexios.. bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So earlier I had read something (one man army by beau go read it please it's so good)  
> And I got inspired to Wright this enjoy.  
> Also to the anon who gave me advice thank you so much.

Kassandra had fought with Stentor in battel many times. She had met Stentor in beotia again. She told herself that this was the last time,over and over again but it never was....  
Stentor thought kassandra had killed ther father, and was very angry. But what he did not know was that he was alive. After beotia was secured nikolose stop them form killing eaceother. Alexios was saved and very one joined her crew. Everyone left to drink except Stentor.....  
"Kassandra... I'm sorry" Stentor tried apologizing.  
*sigh* " it's ok..." kassandra did not know what the say. " it's my fault, that he left you don't need to apologize, Stentor "  
kassandra got On her knees in front of him removed his clothing. "Kassandra please" he wimped.  
Stentor was not so experience in this so she always took the lead, something told her tonight was no different  
Kassandra leaned forward and sucked on the head then she tucked him to her mouth. For kassandra sucking cock was a stress reliever and right now she was very stressed. Stentor goned as kassandra cradled his balls.  
"Kassandra..... FUCK!" He was close she felt his balls thighten. Alexios walked back on the ship and saw them, walked forward and joined in. He took Stentors balls into his mouth. Together thay bought Stentor closer to his release. He then came into kassandras mouth. She pulled off, as did alexios thay then kissed playing with the hot come before turning to Stentor and showing him the come in their mouths.  
Stentor grabbed his clothing and ran down to ther room jumping on the bed waiting for them.  
Alexios and kassandra kissed once more and went to lion Stentor.


	8. Alexios and brasidas pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slaps knee* well fuck.  
> I'm so gay this ship.

Alexios was snuggled up to brasidas. Once again he was having a nightmare. Alexios started tossing and turning,trying to escape from the awful dream. Awakening brasidas. Brasidas became worried about alexios. Then started shaking his lover awake, alexios woke up drenched in cold sweat, tears running down his face. He sobbed, reaching out to brasidas who held him as he cried. "Alexios, my love. you are okay I'm hear"

brasidas siad calmly. Alexios nodded and buried his face into brasidas cheast. "I know thank you for being hear brasidas" alexios whispered. Brasidas looked down at his lover and thought about how trusting alexios is to him. Alexios looked up at brasidas, who was analyzing his face. Alexios lips where parted, eyes teary. Brasidas reached up to wipe the tears off of alexios face.

Alexios reached to tangled his hands in brasidas hair. "Brasidas please.....I need you" alexios managed to say, voice soft, but high and needy. Brasidas slipped his hands down to remove alexios undercloth. Then reached over to grab the oil, after his fingers we're covered in the oil he gently slipped his fingers into alexios.

brasidas gently fingered alexios, who was moaning by know. After awhile Alexios looked at brasidas and said "I'm ready, please fuck me". Brasidas removed his fingers and put oil on his cock. Then gently slipped into alexios. Causing alexios to moan at the intrusion, brasidas gave him time to get used to it.

After awhile alexios gave him the okay to move. Brasidas slowly started trusting in and out of alexios, moaning alexios begged him to move faster and harder. brasidas did so both moaning and groaning.

Alexios reached up to grip brasidas arm's. Brasidas flipped alexios onto his back. So he could get more leverage to trust faster. Alexios looked up at brasidas and said "I'm close" , brasidas nodded and said "I'm close to".

Brasidas started pounding harder, alexios came first . Brasidas thruster one last time going as deep as he could then came into alexios. Brasidas slipped out, then cleaned both up.

Brasidas went to go get some water for alexios. When he returned alexios whispered "thank you. " vioce ruff form screaming. Brasidas smiled then, alexios snuggled up to brasidas. Who then pulled him closer.

_**it was nights like these, that proved no matter how bad it was, that there was always  someone to turn to. Someone to hold you, love you like there is know tomorrow. It was nights like these  made you see life in a different way. So yes, someone  is there no matter how bad it was. someone  will always be there . True love didn't  pull them together  but rather faith and hope did.** _


	9. alexios and kassandra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * sips coffee louldly*  
> bitch yes.

kassandra layed on her back, the only good position. being this pregnant means she cant do contacts , sail, hunt or really anything thing she likes, becouse its endangering the the baby. though she understands that, its still anoying. she is pregnant, hornie and tired. alexios her own brother, is this babys father.

she waited conpletly naked for alexios to return. when he did she beconed him to come over he sat next to kassandra, and smiled. gently sroking her her hevaly pregnant body. alexios leaned down  and took one of her leaking breast into his mouth. 

the taste of kassandras milk had him maoning. her milk is sweet, creamy and rich. she sucked in a deep breath. ''alexios...please i need this'' kassandra begged witch is a rearity in itself, he got up and went  between her thighs and started eating her out.

At this point kassandras breasts where leaking milk, her pussy dripping and alexios teasing her. She became angry  and yelled at him to start fucking her, not eat her out.this shocked alexios,he knew that pregnant women where moody, but this was surely not normal but he assumed that she was really aroused.

In hindsight teasing her is not a good idea. So instead  he moved her onto her side he tried slipping into her pussy but she then yelled "no, fuck my ass." Witch shocked him even more than before. He reached up to  to grab the oil and prepare her.

After she was prepared for the first time they ever even thought about doing anal. She told him just do it. So he did, he entered her slowly. After giving her time to adjust  he started pounding into her ass.

She reached down to stroke her clit. This continued for a long time. Alexios  was close as was kassandra.

Kassandra  came first, then alexios came deep into Kassandra's ass. Causing her release a long  pretty  moan.

By the end of the night kassandra  was fast asleep next to her lover.


	10. Evie and kassandra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short, but I still enjoyed Wrighting this.

"Kassandra ,please" evie begged  wanting the other woman's  touch. Kassandra grabbed their favorite dildo, and inserted into evie.

Then removed it. "Is this what you want." Kassandra  said sudutivly, wanting evie  to say what she wanted." Yes Kassandra please fuck me " and kassandra did so. Moveing the dildo, fast and hard just like  she knew evie wanted.

Evie  was moaning mess  in minutes. Begging for what she needed. Kassandra smiled at  evie  and started  licking her clit vigorously. Evie was close, Kassandra could tell by evie's jerking hips. Kassandra  continued even after evie came.

Kassandra  stopped  after evie came again. And then told Jacob to come over. He did, Kassandra  told him to fuck her. Evie layed next to them.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay I'm gonna be honest my family is going though some stuff, I got to leave this behind. I don't know if I ever will return to this. So I'm saying good bye.


	12. "Reasons why I love you". Stentor and kassandra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello motherfuckers. I'm back, and I don't know...

**it was  a cold winter night. The moon shined brightly as snow slowly dropped down. But inside the house. Is warm fire. In the woman's arms layed a baby. the Woman awaited her husband's ariveal. Slowly rocking the baby in her arms. Singing softly, she soothed the baby. Then slowly put her child in the cradle.**

kassandra was deep in her thoughts when stentor arrived. The door  opening and closing, brought her out of her thoughts. 

"Welcom back... how was your day." Kassandra said utterly spent. Stentor placed his shield and sword down. And removed his armor.

"Good. How was our little angel" came stentors sweet reply.  Kassandra smiled and took stentors hand and led him to their room. "Stentor.... let's just lay together for awhile." Kassandra whispered. And stentor agreed. But then again who was he to deny his wife.

Just as kassandra wanted thay layed down. And whispered sweet nothings, into to each others ears. Kassandra  felt herself  falling asleep  and snuggled up against stentor. Begging him to never leave her and their child. stentor smiled and promised to never leave them.

**it was late into the night before thay could sleep well. Only together could thay rest. Be calm. Happy  and love. Thay fought  together, lived together. Know matter what happens  thay will be together. Kassandra  in the end would have to wait  thousands of years before, she could be with Stentor. But it was a price she was willing to pay. For the greater good.**


	13. I need to know, kassandra and oc

**it was a gloomy and dark day. The rain was pouring.kassandra and iris had once again gotten into a fight, these days it seemed like they  constantly arguing.....**

 "Give me one good reason  I should stay!" Kassandra  screamed, anger and saddnes fusing. Iris had gotten alexios hurt and he might not live.

"I'm sorry, if you dont want me hear then say so" iris screams  back at kassandra. Iris felt awful  but she should've  told alexios not to help her. Maby then bandits would not of got alexios.

_"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND NEVER COME BACK" kassandra growled._

_Iris jumped not expecting that.  Then Iris ran into the rain tears running down her face. She ran as far as could. Iris tripped over a tree root and hit her head as she fell, she stood up vision blurry._

_She stumbled  across a cave,  her head was pounding. She soon passed out from exhaustion....._

**back at the house.**

 Kassandra sat on the floor. Feeling like she lost everything she ever cared about. A voice in the back of her head told her to go look for iris, so she did. Kassandra mounted her steed. And took off.

By the time kassandra  found iris the rain had long since stoped. 

"Iris ar-" she cut herself off with a gasp. She ran over chanting, no and iris over and over. Iris head was bleeding. 

"Please.....Iris wakeup.... please" came kassndras broken voice. She should on never to iris to leave. Kassandra  decided that  makeing a fire was the best thing for iris considering that  she was freezing cold. Kassandra  made the fire out of wood she found in the cave. And moved iris close to it. She then stopped of iris's Clotheing  and held iris's naked, cold body close.

Iris eventrly woke up. Her eyes slowly opened.  Head sore,body nude.( I know sounds creepy) kassandra  smiled and started to cry. Iris reached up to cup kassndras cheek and wisped "why am I naked."

kassandra looked at her and said "I thought I lost you.....I'm so sorry" regret painted on her face.

"You....lose me....... no ,NEVER will you ever lose me"iris promised. 

Kassandra smiled and said "there is know one around here ,so you wanna?" And slipped her hands down and cuped iris thighs.  Iris smiled and said sure.

kassandra  having already stripped off Iris clothing, slipped one hand  down to play with her. Her other hand stayed on the small of her back.irs moaned at kassandras hand gently sroking her clit. Iris reached up to grip kassandras shoulders.

"Kassandra please I need more" iris begged wanting  no needing more. Kassandra  smiled and slipped two fingers into iris who was moaning like a wanten whore at this point. A while  still sroking iris's clit. She was bringing iris closer and closer to her relise. Iris shuddered as she came, warmth spread across her body as she basked in the afterglow. She layed against kassandra. Thay spent the whole night going back and fourth. By the morning the were still going strong.

_**kassandra  and iris the dynamic duo. Through  thick and thin  they always had each others back.** _


	14. My oc iris's backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... FUCK IT!

**Bloody,beaten,scared and bruised. All words used to dicribe her victims. She never wore armour because it  simply slowed her down.**

_**iris mercy gravity,  her full name.  Some said she's a goddess in disguise, others say she's a demon sent to kill by Hades. But thay always said "she sees all".** _

_**She only killed bad pepole. Everybody loved her for it and always thanked her for the services she's done. the cult of kosmos targeted  her. To make shure  their plans bare fruit. Iris had been a thorn in their side for a long time.** _

_**She lost her family as a child, thanks to the cult. The anger it induced to her fragile little heart, fueled her want to destroy them. She vowed to  make them pay for what they  have done.** _ _**Nyx a cultist raised her from that fateful day forward.** _

_**Nyx wanted out of the cult. But could not leave or thay would find out she raised iris,kill her then nyx.** _ _**Nyx trained iris everyday, both wanting to destroy them, wipe them out of existence.** _

_**Iris** _ _**met kassandra, and everything changed........** _


End file.
